Repercussions
by tigersbride
Summary: When things go horribly wrong, Olivia feels like she's the unluckiest person in the world, and has to call on her friends to help her, despite everything that happened in the past. Eventual P/O.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little dark and a little sad, I have no idea where it came from but a good idea where it's going. I don't know how well it will work or how much people (if anyone) will like it. I'm not sure I like it. I also apologise that it's short and badly written!**

* * *

Please.

Please please please...

Shit. No.

Shit, shit, shit.

This cannot be happening.

There has to be some kind of mistake. Has to be. I thought there was some chemical mechanism that prevented this! I hadn't even... There's just no way I thought that...

Shit.

Now what the hell am I going to do?

And what the hell will people think... what the hell will _he _think.

We barely talk any more, Peter and I, and I never even told him what happened... Oh God what will he think of me. I can hardly tell him the truth.

And Rach, what will she do when I tell her?

The only one I know will be happy is Ella, even Walter will just be confused and suspicious.

Why the hell is this happening to me? Have I not had enough of a hard time recently? Or am I just destined to live an unlucky life?

I'm terrified.

But I need help.

After much debating, crying and pacing, I grabbed my cell phone and called the only person I thought would understand right now, the only person that knew the truth.

"Olivia?"A sweet voice echoed slightly in my ear and I had to gulp back down to gather my courage.

"H.. hi" I tried to sound confident but my voice faltered at the first hurdle. "I need help"

She agreed to come over straight away, and I only had to wait 20 minutes before Astrid came through my door. I poured us sodas and we took seats on the couch.

"So... what's up?" Astrid asked, straight to the point.

"I have no idea how to say this, so I guess I should just show you." I mumbled, and produced her with what seemed to be my life sentence. She stared at it for a few seconds, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, turning her eyes back to mine. She paused for a few minutes, wondering what to say next. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea" I admitted, losing my battle with tears "What can I do?"

"I know you won't want to, Olivia, but you should tell Peter the truth"

"Astrid" I sobbed a little and she put a hand on my arm. "I don't want to feel any more weak, and I don't want him to do anything stupid, or think that – "

" – He won't if you explain, but what do you think he'll assume? That you've been with some random guy? Or worse someone you both know?"

"I can't bring myself to tell him"

"I can be there with you, if you like, but you know you need to tell him. No matter how angry or disappointed you think you still are with him, you know you still need him, Liv."

Astrid. Always the person to make sense.

"When" I asked, without emotion.

"As soon as possible..." She muttered. "I can call him now? It's only 7.30"

"Now?"

"Best to get it out of the way Olivia"

I gulped and nodded. This was fast turning into a top 10 contender for the worst day of my life. Astrid made the call, and we waited in near silence for his arrival. We didn't have to wait long.

I felt fresh tears welling in my eyes but I held them in place defiantly when Astrid let him in. The concern was written all over his face, his perfectly formed, but tired and depressed looking face. He came a few steps closer but kept his distance, as had become the norm.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, sadness in his tone. I looked at the floor.

"Liv" Astrid reminded me of my decision to tell the truth. I decided to keep it short and blunt.

"Peter, the month before last I was attacked and raped, and now I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! I'll try make it happier. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

* * *

"What?"

His question was rhetorical, and yet he spat liquid venom as he spoke. His tone terrified me, and for the first time in a long time, I was truly afraid of him. He was staring at me – I could tell despite the fact I was staring at the floor. When I didn't answer him, I saw from the corner of my eye him look to Astrid.

"You knew?" he asked bitterly. "You knew, and you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Peter" she retorted coolly. He glared at her slightly, but said nothing. He turned his attention back to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pleaded, and I looked up to see the remorse in his eyes. He felt like I didn't trust him; that I didn't care. At this I started to cry again, and he put his head in his hands before running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid" I choked, desperate for him not to jump to conclusions. "There was nothing that could be done, no way I could-"

"-I could have caught the sick bastard, Liv. I would have killed him for what he'd done to you"

"Exactly" Both Astrid and I stated together. I felt her hand on my shoulder and looked at her gratefully.

"I just didn't want to make a fuss" I whispered into the tense silence. He scoffed, and broke the unspoken distance boundary we'd set up before, kneeling in front of me and putting his hand on my other shoulder. I broke down. The tears multiplied and before I knew it I was crying into his shoulder, drenching him with my distress. He held me until I stilled, having spilled out my depression and fear.

When I felt better, I raised my head, and he caught my eyes with his. We didn't need to speak, it was all there, my forgiveness and self hatred, fear, hurt, devastation and his anger, worry and relief. He tentatively placed a kiss on my forehead, and I felt him relax slightly when I didn't back away. I needed the comfort, even if I wasn't ready for what it might mean.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked my companions quietly.

"You already know that Olivia" Peter said simply. I looked at him, confused, so he continued. "You wouldn't have told me if you were going to have an abortion."

I paused for a second, wondering whether he was right, and if he was, what it might mean. I was terrified, and not ready for motherhood, but what choice did I have? This could be one of my only chances of having a child, with such a dangerous life. But then was it fair on the baby?

"I'll help you, you know" he began, unsure where to start I suppose. "Anything you need. If you need me to come to appointments, or help with money or looking after the baby or looking after you, anything, we're here"

"Me too" Astrid agreed. I felt bad, I'd almost forgotten she was here.

I offered a weak smile in thanks. Peter was right, no matter how badly timed this was, I couldn't have an abortion. I couldn't go through with it. This was just how things were meant to be. Astrid got up to leave, sensing it was safe to leave us alone together. She said goodbye with a smile and reminded me that if I needed her I was on the other end of the phone. I wondered if she was going to stay with Walter.

As she left a spot free on the couch, Peter took it, and pulled me into him so that my head rested on his chest and his arm limply hung over my shoulder, his fingers skimming my waist. He wanted to say something, I could tell from his erratic breathing and quickening heart rate. I wished he'd just get on with it. It took him a few minutes to gather the courage.

"Will you tell me about it?" He murmured. "About what happened to you?"

I looked up at him curiously. Whatever I had been expecting him to ask, that had not been it.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a gulp, the painful memories already brimming to the surface.

"Whatever you're comfortable telling me"

So I told him, about how we'd been working a case and I'd gone alone to investigate a suspect's house, how I hadn't found anything there, so I'd checked in the alleyway outside, and how someone had surprised me by grabbing me from behind, uttering cruel words. I spoke about how he'd knocked my gun from me as I'd reached for it, how I'd been too slow, and how he'd pushed me against the wall. I trailed off then, leaving the rest to his imagination.

He gulped and looked away, I wondered if those were tears of anger I saw brewing in his eyes.

"Hey" I said comfortingly, putting a hand on his cheek. "You weren't to know"

"I know" he muttered. "I'm just sorry you didn't feel you could tell me, and I'm sorry that even after everything that happened I've still been a bad friend."

"You haven't" I reassured him with a smile, which he returned gladly, giving me a quick squeeze. Hopefully, having him and Astrid would make the next 7 months bearable.


End file.
